How We Became a Family
by mirandamichelle94
Summary: Rosalie spent one night with Emmett then left, only to find out she was pregnant with twins, his twins. Now she's return to Forks and she knows Emmett has to know the truth, how will he handle it.
1. Chapter 1

It's funny how one night of misjudgment can alter your life in a major way. Like on your last of college before you graduate , when you sleep with your roommates brother and then leave without ever talking to him. Only to find out a month later that your pregnant with his child, and since you already have a steady job and a place to stay you decide just to raise the child on your own. You never tell him only his sister and you swear her to secrecy, after theres no need in screwing up both of your life's, right?

**Chapter 1**

"Riley, get down here now, you've got to be at school in fifteen minutes." I yelled to my twin girls. They came running down the stairs moments later, Riley with her blonde hair and blue eyes looked just like me while Ragen was the spitting image of her father, brown hair and brown eyes with dimples that could make your heart melt.

"Remind me again why we moved in the middle of the school year?" Ragen asked as we headed out the front door.

"Because we had to move closer to grandma and grandpa Hale so they can help watch Rider." I told her, she glared at me. "Ragen Nicole McCarty don't you look at me like that. You know this is something we have to do, and besides you girls will love it here. Maybe we can find somebody to teach you to serf."

"Heck yeah." Riley said as a smile spread across her face, Ragen kept glaring. We pulled up in front of the school and the girls got out.

"Me or grandpa John will be here to pick you up after school. Bye girls have a good day." They waved and I drove off.

I had to take my son Rider to his grandparents house so I could head to work. He wasn't old enough for school yet and I couldn't quite afford daycare since me and his dad had spilt. When we got to my parent's house I got him out of his carseat, careful not to wake him. My mom was watching at the door and let us in.

"He's gotten so big Rose, it's been what a whole year since we seen him?" mom said as I lay Rider down on the couch.

"Yeah mom just about that long." I looked at her and then around the living room that hadn't changed since I was twelve. "My cell and work number are in his bag….umm is dad gonna get the girls from school today."

"Yeah he is, and he's so happy, you know how much he adores them. I think he's gonna take them down to first beach introduce them to Billy's family." mom told me.

"Alright, well I better head out thanks again mom." I headed out the door and too my new job.

I had got a job as a nurse at Forks Community hospital, the only hospital around. Today I worked from 7:30 to 3:00 in the Emergency room. My first patent was one of the native boys from the Res, he had broken his arm cliff diving. I took his vitals before taking his chart to the desk to hand off to the doctor.

"Rosie Hale," I turned to see Dr. Cullen walking toward me, "have you finally found your way back home."

"It seems I have Carlisle." I gave him a hug and he took the chart from me.

"Embry Call again, I swear that boys in here once every three months, Julie take the Call boy down to surgry and tell Dr. Ruben I sent him."

"Yes Dr. Cullen." Julie took the chart and headed down the hall.

"Have you seen Alice or any of the other kids since you've been back in town." Carlisle asked and I shock my head no. "Well I know Alice. Edward and Emmett are all working today so maybe you'll bump into to them soon."

"Yeah maybe I will." When Carlisle walked away I began to shave a slight panic attack, I mean of course I knew moving back here ment the girls would run into their father I just hoped it would have been later rather then sooner.

"Nurse Hale your need in room 109." the women at the desk said. Looks like my panic would have to wait.

At lunch I sat alone hoping no one would see me, of course that hope was in vain. About five minutes after I took my seat someone sat down across from me.

"I'd know those blond curles anywhere, Rosalie Lilian Hale, why didn't you tell me you where moving back." I looked up from my plate to see Alice sitting across from me, I jumped up and hugged her. I've missed you so much Ali.'

"I've missed you too Rose…..have you talked to Emmett yet?" Alice asked as she took her seat.

"No but it looks I'm fixing to have too." Emmett was heading towards us, he took a seat by Ali.

"Who's your friend sis?" he asked shoving fries in his mouth, same old Emmett.

"You mean you don't recognize your Rosie." Alice said with a sly grin, Emmett about chocked on his food.

"It is you isn't it Rosie, come here and give me a hug." I stood up and Emmett engulfed me in a giant bear hug. "Where have you been?"

"Arizona, working as a nurse out there. I came back home last week." I told him.

"Sounds cool, I came right back to Forks after graduation, dad got me and Alice jobs here, so it made since to just stick around ya know?" I nodded, Emmett's pager went off. "Well I gotta go it was good to see you again Rosie."

"Saved by the beeper." Ali laughed. I let out a sigh of relief. "You gotta tell him Rose, Forks is a small town he's gonna find out eventually."

"Yeah I know it, can you give me his cell number Ali." Alice gave me his number, we finished our lunch and went our separate ways.

As I was leaving work I sent Emmett a text.

R-Hey this is Rose meet me at my car in like 5 mins need to talk to you

E-Okay see ya then

I went to change then headed out to my car, I put my bags in the passenger seat and then leaned against the outside of my car. Moments later Emmett came out and scanned the parking lot until he found me, when he did he jogged over to my car.

"Hey Rosie what's up?" Emmett asked. I grabbed my phone and found a picture of Riley and Ragen.

"Emmett look at this picture." Emmett looked at the picture on my phone.

"Cute girls Rosie, are they yours?"

"Yeah Emmett, and yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Emmett took the phone from my hand and brought it close to his face. He stared at the picture for what seemed like an eternity.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"The one on the right with the blonde hair is Riley Michelle and the one with the darker hair is Ragen Nicole. Ragen looks so much like you, but riley got your goofiness."

"Can I meet them?" he asked handing me back the phone.

"Of course you can, dads picking them up today, so they'll be home in thirty minutes. Do you wanna fallow me there?" Emmett nodded and then we headed towards my house.

Ragen's POV

The new school wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, Riley and I had even made some new friends. Maybe this move wasn't gonna be as bad as I thought it was. Grandpa picked us up since he had to take Rider home anyways.

"How do you girls like Forks so far?" he asked.

"It's alright, it's just kinda small." I said.

"But small can be good." Riley told him.

"Good I hope you girls like it here, because I love having you all so close." Grandpa pulled up in front of our house and let us out. "See you tomorrow girls, see you too Rider."

"See you tomorrow Grandpa, thanks for the ride." We walked to the house, when I opened the front door I looked down at Rider.

"Go find momma baby boy." Someone on the couch coughed. "Wait Rider stay here." I looked up too see a man sitting on the couch.

"Mom." Riley called.

"Hey girls welcome home." mom said as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Hey mom, ya wanna tell us who your friend is." I asked.

"Ragen Michelle as many pictures as I've showed of your dad and you don't even recognize him." Realization hit me.

"Daddy?" I took off running toward him, I could feel Rily close behind me. We jumped on him, not even giving him a chance to get of the couch. He wrapped his arms around both of us and kissed the top of our heads.

"Such pretty girls." He hugged us tight and I felt the tears escape my eyes. My dad tilted my head so I was looking at him. "Pretty girls don't cry." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're here daddy." I said.

"Me too." Riley said.

"Okay girls let your dad breath." mom said, Riley and I got up. "Go take your bags up to your room.

"Your not going to go anywhere are you?" Riley asked.

"Not until your momma says I have to." We hugged him one last time and then headed up to our rooms to put our things up.

"Can you believe our dad is sitting in the living room." Riley said once we got to the room.

"Yeah I know, makes this move a whole lot more bearable." I looked over at her. "Maybe everything will get better know Ri."

"I hope so, mom needs things to get better. We all do."

Rosalie POV

"They're amazing Rose, and so pretty." Emmett said.

"Yeah and so much like you, Riley's just as crazy as you always where, she wants to rock climb and surf and play sports. Ragen she got your looks though from your hair to your dimples." He smiled showing off those heart melting dimples that used to ba able get me to do anything.

"It feels like I've known them forever, like I've always been right here with them."

"That's because they're you daughters Em, they're part of you. They've always known who you were even though they never met you. Alice would come to visit us and bring them pictures and we'd tell them stories from when we were growing up. I'm surprised they didn't recognize you right off." I told him, as I took a seat beside him on the couch.

"Momma I want something to drink." Rider said climbing up in my lap.

"In a minute Rider, momma's talking to her friend Emmett right now. Why don't you go check on your sisters for me." I told him.

"Alright momma." Rider took off running up the stairs.

"He's cute." Emmett said. "Looks a lot like his momma."

"And I'm thankful for that, I don't want him to be anything like his no good daddy. But we won't get into that right now." I looked over at the clock. "I gotta go fix dinner, for these kids before they starve." We both laughed, I started to stand up and he caught my arm.

"I have an idea, mom's having one of her family dinners at the house tonight. You know the ones you always came to, why don't you and the kids come."

"I don't know Em, isn't this kinda last minute for your mom." I said.

"Come on Rose you know always over cooks, and besides she loves kids, especially if they're her grandkids." Emmett smiled at me with those dimples and I couldn't help but agree.

"Alright we'll come, but call Esme first and make sure it's okay, I'll go tell the kids to change into something nicer then ripped jeans and t-shirts."

"Okay Rosie, you know mom will say yes, she never turns down company." Emmett walked out onto the front porch and I headed to the girls room. Riley and Ragen were sitting on their beds talking about some kids they'd met at school today.

"Hey Riley, Ragen how'd you like to have dinner with your daddy tonight."

"Could we momma." Riley said.

"Yeah momma can we." Ragen walked up to me.

"Daddy wants all of us to go eat dinner with his family, that means you aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents." I looked at my girls, who had huge grins plastered on their faces, this was their dream come true, they were finally meeting the rest of their family.

"Will aunt Alice be there." Ragen asked.

"Yes she should be there, know you girls need to dress semi-nice, no holes and no t-shirts. We'll probably leave in about thirty minutes, okay?"

"Alright momma." they said in unison before running to their closet. I went back downstairs to check with Emmett.

"What Esme say." I asked him.

"She can't wait to meet my four mystery guest." Emmett said with a grin. "Now go get ready" I went upstairs to dress myself and Rider.

A half hour later I was in m SUV heading to the Cullen house with Emmett leading the way. The last time I had dinner at the Cullen home I was seventeen and wasn't the mother of their grandchildren, needless to say I was nervous.

"Who all are we gonna meet tonight." Ragen asked as we pulled onto the road that lead to the Cullen's drive way.

"You'll meet; grandpa Carlisle, grandma Esme, Aunt Alice's husband Jasper and there son Jackson, and your Uncle Edward his wife Bella and their daughter Renesme. That is if everyone shows up."

"Coolness." Riley said from the backseat. "How much further?"

"If I remember right the turns right up here." Sure enough Emmett turned left onto a long drive way cut into the forest. "Well girls this is it." As the house came into to view the girls let out a small gasp.

"It's amazing." Ragen said.

"Yeah it is, this is where your daddy grew up, it's the newest house in Forks. The Cullen's had it belt when they moved here." We put the cars in park and got out, the girls ran to their dad as I got Rider out of his seat. Esme and Carlisle were at the door when I turned around.

"Mom, dad you remember Rosalie Hale." Emmett said. "Well this is her, and these are our daughters."

"Emmett, that's not at all funny." Esme said, Emmett laughed.

"It's not a joke mom, these are my daughters, ask Alice because apparently she's known about them longer then I have." Alice appeared in the doorway.

"Those are his kids mom, Riley Michelle, Ragen Nicole get up here and give Aunt Ali a hug." Riley and Ragen ran toward their Aunt to hug her. When they broke a[art Esme and Carlisle engulfed the girls in hugs as Emmett, Rider, and I made our way up the steps.

"Oh it's so good to see you Rosalie." Esme said. "You know you could've told me about the girls, I wouldn't have told him."

"I know Esme, and it's good to see you too." I said.

"Oh who is this little one?" Emse asked as she took Rider from me.

"That's my youngest Rider, don't worry he's not Emmett's though." we all laughed and headed into the house.

"We won't be eating for a few more minutes, Emmett why don't you go introduce the girls to everyone?"

"Yes momma." Emmett showed the girls tp the living room, where Edward, Bella, Jasper, Jasckson, and Renesme were at. "Hey everybody I've got some people I want you to meet." Everyone turned to face us. "You all know Rosie, well all of you but Nessie and Jackson, these are mine and Rosie's daughters Riley and Ragen, and Rose's son Rider." Ragen and Riley were smiling as Jackson and Nessie came up to hug them.

"Those are Emmett's daughters alright look at those dimples." Bella said with a giggle they all came up and hug us all, then Esme called everyone in for dinner. Watching my girls with their cousins and being back in this familiar house made me ralize this is where they belong, where our family belongs. I hope Emmett can make up for the sixteen years he's lost because of me, because these girls need him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm going to ask that you guys be kinda patient with me on this story and any of my other stories you may be reading, I don't have steady internet right now so I update when can. I think this story is gonna be told from Ragen and Rosalie's POV for the most part and some of Emmett's POV. Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you -Mirnada-**

**Chapter 3.**

Ragen's POV

"Thank you for having us over for dinner Esme, it was wonderful, even better then I remembered." My grandmother hug my mother.

"You know your always welcome here Rosalie, you always have been, and thank you for bringing my granddaughters to me." She turned to us. "Come give grandma Esme a hug before you leave." Riley and I went to hug Esme goodbye and then our grandpa Carlisle.

"Rider it's time to go." Mom said, Rider just looked at her and shock his head. "Yes Rider we have to leave now."

"I no wanna go." Rider screamed.

"Well we have to baby, we can come back though."

"No I not going." Rider took of running into the house.

"I'll get him mom." I said running after him, Rider didn't run much faster then me just enough to stay ahead, that is until he turned a corner and ran into to someone.

"Woo there little man where's the fire." A tall native kid was standing in the living room doorway.

"Come here Rider." I said oicking up my younger brother. "Sorry about that…."

"It's okay, you Jackson's cousin?" he asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Embry Call, I came to pick Jackson up, we're going to a party on the beach, you wanna come?"

"No, I'm still in my first week of school here, there's no way my mom would let me, maybe some other time though." I said.

"Ragen, mom said it's time to go." Riley said appeaing behind me, I turned and walked away.

"Wait how are we suppose to go some other time when I don't know how to get a hold of you?"

"Ask Jackson."

Jackson had another small breakdown when we walked out the door, but that stopped when dad offered to let him ride in the jeep. Half way down the road he was out like a light.

"So wha…." he started to ask.

"Rider is mildly autistic." I said. "Tonight was just to much change and to many to people for him to handle. He's okay most of the time and it's been somewhat better since we moved here, the move itself was horrible, and when his mom and dad split it was torture. He's one of the reasons they split, having an autistic son didn't fit into Royce's plan."

"Wow, is there anything that can help him get better?" I shook my head.

"There are things to help him deal with it but, it's not curable. Back home we had a ranch that specialized in helping kids with autism. The rhythm of the horses gait is therapeutic for them, and horses themselves are good with special needs children." We pulled into my driveway, I got out and unbuckled Rider before lifting him up and turning toward the house.

"Hey Ragen, send your momma out here for a minute." Dad told me.

"Alright daddy."

Rosalie's POV

"Mom, dad wants you." Ragen said as she came in the door with a sleeping Rider.

"Alright, put Rider in bed for." I headed outside to Emmett's jeep. "Hey." I said as I climed inside.

"Hey, umm….I was talking to Ragen and she said that horses help with Rider's autism."

"Yeah, I want to get him back to a ranch but it's hard to find one around here." I told him.

"I have horses, at my house, six of them. Tomorrow if you want you could bring the kids over and see if Rider wants to get one, I won't charge you anything and it'll give the girls a chance to see the house." I thought about it, and there wasn't a downside it was good for everyone, Riley, Ragen and even Rider.

"Okay just text me tomorrow what time you want us and where."

"Alright Rose see you tomorrow." I walked to the porch and waved to Emmett as he drove off, I was felt a sadness I hadn't felt in a long time, a sadness because he wasn't staying the night.

The next day I had off from the hospital so after I took the girls to school I asked mom if she could keep Rider for a bit, after I dropped him off I headed to see some old friends. La Push was a small Indian reservation on the cost of Forks, my dad had a lot of friends there that he used to fish with almost every weekend, allowing me to make some friends of my own. As I drove down the bumpy dirt roads I looked for the familiar house that belonged to the Black's.

When I found it I parked the car and walked the dirt path that lead to the front door. The house was the same as it had been all those years ago when I was here hanging out in the woods. I knocked on the door and waited, a native boy answered the door, he was about Riley and Ragen's age but he was a bit taller then most boys that age.

"Is Jake here?" I asked.

"Umm yeah he is, Jake some chicks here to see you." He yelled into the house.

"Thank you Taylor for those lovely manners of yours." Taylor snorted at Jake as he came to the door. "Rosalie Hale?"

"Yeah Jake, I finally made it back home."

"I'd heard you had, just hadn't expected you to make your way over here, I also heard you've got kids now, three of them." Jake said.

"Yeah two girls and a boy, how did you know?" I asked.

"Taylor, my little brother here is dating your daughters cousin Nessie." he said.

"Since when do you have a brother?"

"Since a year after you left, now why are you here Rosalie?" He asked.

"I just came to visit see if anything had changed since I'd left, and I'd thought I'd give your dad something plesent to look at."

"Well dads in the kitchen and the only thing that's changed is the fact that I'm am now married to Leah Clearwater and have four year old daughter." I followed Jake into the house.

"Leah? Really?' I was shocked as much as Leah and Jake hated each other the thought of them ended up together blew my mind.

"Yeah I know right, after you left and Bells got married, I could finally see Leah was right for me ya know?" We turned into the small kitchen. "Hey dad I found someone you might wanna see." Billy Black turned his wheelchair around to face me. When he saw me his eyes lit up.

"Little Rosie, come here and give uncle Billy a hug." I went over and hug the man who'd been like a second father to me my whole life.

"Hey uncle Billy." I said.

"So Rosie when you gonna bring those kids of yours by?" Billy asked me.

"I think dad said ya'll where having a cookout on the beach next week, I'm gonna bring the kids to that." I told him.

"I'll make sure to have Jake and Taylor bring me down there then so I can meet them." he said.

I sat and chatted with the Black's for awhile, Jacob showed me pictures of his wedding and his little girl, and I showed them pictures of Riley, Ragen and Rider. I didn't leave the house until and hour before time to get the girls. I stopped and picked Rider up first and then headed to the girls school. As I was parked waiting for them to come out of school Emmett text me his address and told me to come any time.

"Rider you wanna go see some horses?" I asked.

"YES!" he yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is going to be one of my chapters in Emmett's POV, there won't be many simply because I'm not good at telling storys from a guys POV. I'm sorry about the latr update but I just got back from staying at my aunts and I had no time to write while I was there. **

**Chapter 4.**

Emmett's POV

I've been in a state of shock the past couple of days, not only do I have one daughter, but two, and by the women I never stopped loving. I hate that missed so much of their lives already and I don't intend to miss anymore. That's part of the reason I told Rose she could bring her little boy over here, but I also wanted to see if my horses could help him. My eldest horse Hidalgo was a gift giving to me from my birthparents after I'd found and met them. After calling and talking to them last night I'd learned that Hidalgo had word with sspecial needs children before.

Rosalie and the kids arrived about twenty minutes after I sent the text message with my address. They were all dressed in older clothing so it wouldn't get messed up, and when they got out of the car Riley and Ragen ran up and hugged me.

"Hey girls." I said wrapping my arms around them.

"Hey daddy." they said in unison.

"There horse stables are around back, you can put your stuff in the living room, right as you walk in, walk through there to the kitchen and out the back door, you'll see the stables when you get outside." they nodded then took Rider to the stables. Rosalie walked toward me and I wrapped her in a big hug just like I use to when we were younger.

"What was that for?" she asked as we turned to enter my house.

"For giving me two perfect girls." I told her.

"There far from perfect Em, but they do try." When we got to the back porch Riley was standing with Rider as he pet Hidalgo. Ragen came out of the barn with the saddle to put on him.

"Do we need to go down and help?" I asked Rosalie.

"No, Ragen and Riley know what to do, they've been helping with Rider's classes for a few year now." she said as she sat down on the steps, I took a seat beside her.

"Ya know I've really missed you Rose." I said and she turned her head to face me. "After we made it back home, I tried to find you but your parents said they hadn't been able to get a hold of you so I eventually stopped trying."

"I didn't want you to know about the girls. I knew that if you had to focus on them you wouldn't get to do all the things you wanted to do. Both of didn't need to give up every thing." I looked at Rosie, she was the same Rosie I'd loved since middle school, the same one I loved to this day. I put my hand under her chin and brought her lips to mine. It was a short kiss but in that moment it was enough.

"I-I need to go make a phone call." Rosalie got up and ran into the house.

"Good going Em." I mumbled under my breath.

Rosalie's POV

What the hell just happened? More importantly, how the hell did I let it happen? Emmet just kissed me, right there in front of our daughters, I hope they didn't see, that'd be way to complicated to explain. Did I still like Emmett? Yes, but I just don't know if I want be in a relationship again. I knew Emmett would take better care of us then Royce ever did but I still had issue with trusting guys after that.

"Rose," Emmett was standing in the doorway, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No Em, it was all me." I said. "I haven't been with anyone since Royce, Rider's dad, and that relationship wasn't a good one. I'm just kind of iffy about getting involved with someone else Emmett. It's no that I don't want to, I'm scared to."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, you know that I would never hurt, I couldn't even think of hurting you, or those kids. I love you, Ragen, Riley, and even Rider. If you'll let me I can make us the family you always wanted." Emmett looked into my eyes. I knew he wasn't lying but I still wasn't sure Rider didn't need another person to come into his life and then up and leave.

"Let's just talk first Emmett, I can't make a big commitment to you with Rider being how he is. But I'm not gonna blow you off completely."

"That's all I'm asking for Rosie." Emmett pulled me into a hug and I relaxed in his arms.

"Hey mom, Rider says he's ready to go." Riley walked into the house.

"Alright, here take the keys and go ahead and put Rider in the car." Riley, Ragen, and Rider walked through the kitchen and out the front door. "I'll call you tonight Em, and we can talk more about this figure out what we're gonna do." I kissed his cheek and then headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Rosalie's POV

Emmett and I have been talking a lot in the past few weeks, he's changed a lot, matured a lot. I think I like him now more then I ever did. Alice keeps saying we should at least go out on one date for old times sake. I'm still thinking about it though, I don't want to get the girls hopes up just for things not to work out, but I don't want to miss out on him either. I was pulled out of my contemplation by a knock at the door.

"It's me Rosie." Emmett's voice called from outside the door.

"Come on in Em." he came in and joined me on the couch. "There girls stayed at mom and dads last night if your looking for them.

"Okay, I'll just wait here for them." he said.

"Alright if you really think you should, I have to go get Rider up or he'll sleep all day, I'll be right back down." I got up from the couch and went upstairs to Rider room. He was still sound asleep curled up in a ball on his Toy Story sheets. "RiRi, time to get up," he mumbled and rolled over, "come on Ri, Emmett's downstairs." Rider jumped out of bed and ran downstairs still in his pj's . Emmett had become one of his favorite people and Emmett adored him, they would wrestle and play with cars all day if Riley and Ragen would let them.

When I made it downstairs they were already in the floor. Rider and climbed on top of Emmett and was tickling him to death. I couldn't help but let a laugh escape.

"Rider I think mommy just laughed at us," Emmett said, "maybe we should let her join in too." Rider got off of Emmett who came up to me lifted me up and layed me across the couch. "Get her Rider." Rider jumped on me and started tickling me while Emmett stood by and watched.

"Rider stop it ." I said through giggles, he shook his head and kept tickling. I grabbed him and flipped over so he was on the ground, and started tickling him.

"Stop mommy, stop." he squealed. I let him go and stood up.

"Go change outta your pj's RiRi." I said, Rider ran up the stairs. "Why the hell did you do that?" I playfully smacked Emmett's arm.

"I thought it's be funny, and it was." he laughed.

"Oh whatever." I walked past him and into the kitchen I fixed Rider some Lucky Charms, and got a water out of the fridge to drink. " You want something Em?"

"Water's fine." I got him a water bottle out of the fridge and threw it at him. We walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. "So Rose I was thinking, you remember how senior year I got in touch with my birth mother?" I nodded. "Well she want's to meet the girls and Rider, she want's all of you to come down to Tennessee next month. I think it'll be good, they run a program for autistic children. That's where I got Hidalgo, that's why he was so good with Rider the other day. The girls have a break from school next month, do you wanna go?"

"Yeah if it's not to much trouble, I'll to be sure and prepare Rider but I'm sure it'll be fine." Emmett smiled and then hugged me.

"Thanks Rose."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Ragen's POV

Riley and I have been on pins and needles waiting for this week to get here. As soon as mom told us about the trip to meet our grandparents we were ready to go, even Rider seems to be excited. Now that we're actually leaving the nerves were beginning to set in.

"What if they don't like us Ra?" Riley asked. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought the same thing.

"They have to like us Ri, there our grandparents." We were flying to Tennessee, it was our first time on a plane, that only added to our nerves. Mom was nervous to, she was unsure of how Rider would act, and if he would handle meeting dad's parents well.

When the plane touched down it was around nine at night, dad had told us to wait in the lobby with Rider who was fast asleep, while he and mom went to get our luggage. It took them a little while to get our stuff but, and my arms where starting to get tired from holding Rider.

"Excusse me, you wouldn't happen to be Riley and Ragen would ya?" I turned to see a guy in a Mossy Oak ball cap, Ford t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Um yes we are, who are you?" Riley said.

"He's your uncle Lucas my little brother." Dad and mom came up behind us.

"Good to see ya Em." Uncle Lucas said.

"Good to see too Luke, these are my girls Riley and Ragen, and there mom Rosalie, and there younger brother Rider."

"Well it's nice to meet ya'll, momma wants me to drive ya'll back to the house." Uncle Lucas said before walking over to mom. "Let me take those bags ma'am." Mom handed him the bags and then took Rider from me. Now my truck only seats four so you girls will have to ride in the bed if that's alright with your momma."

"It's fine with me just make sure you stay sitting down." mom said as we made our way out to Luke's truck. Uncle Luke and dad helped me and Ri up into the truck, and then loaded up all the luggage before we made our way to grandma's house.

Grandma lived in a old farm house, back off the main road, it was beautiful even at night. There where people out on the porch when we got there, as the truck neared the house a group of dogs ran up to it.

"Hey Colbi." Luke said as he got out and patted one of the dogs on his head. "Where home mom."

"I see ya Luke, where's that other son of mine?" A blond haired lady probably in her late forties stepped off the porch.

"I'm right here mom." dad got out of the truck and she came up to hug him.

"Oh Emmett I've missed you so much." she kissed his cheek and then took a step back.

"I've missed you to mom." dad smiled at her. "I brought some people to meet you mom. Riley, Ragen come here and meet your grandma." Riley and I jumped out of the truck and walked to our dad's side. "Momma this is Ragen and Riley, my daughters."

"Me want Emmett." Rider said from behind us.

"Come here buddy." Dad took Rider from mom and gave him a quick hug. "Rider this is my momma, Kelly. Can you say hi to her for me."

"Hi." Rider said before hiding his face in dad's shoulder.

"Hi Rider, can you tell who your mommy is?" Grandma Kelly asked.

"She right there." Rider pointed at mom.

"Hi Kelly it's nice to see you again." mom said before hugging her.

"Oh Rosalie it's been so long since I've seen you sweetie. You look good, to good to have three kids." They both laughed and then grandma turned to us. "You girls are so beautiful, you got the best of your momma and daddy. Well come here and give your grandma a hug." Riley and I went up to her and gave her a hug together, and then she led us up to the house.

A few other people where sitting out on the porch in rocking chairs and on the swing. Luke sat on the swing next to women with brown hair whos was about mom's age. There was a boy about our age on the other side of them and a girl about the same age sitting on the railing. In the rocking chair beside the one grandma had sat in was a girl a little younger then daddy with dark brown hair.

"Well girls this is the rest of your family, you already met your uncle Luke. This is his wife Jessie, their son Austin and their daughter Abby, and this is you aunt Kacy, she has a little girl about your brother's age, Lilly, but she's already sleeping." Grandma hugged us all one more time. "Abby can you show the girls to the room ya'll will be staying in, I'm sure they'd like to get some sleep. We've gotta big day tomorrow."

"Yes granny." Abby stood from the swing and walked to the door. "Let's go you guys." she said with a smile. We followed her into the house, and up the stairs.

"What did she mean abut having a big day tomorrow?" Riley asked as we entered the room. It was nice, there was a single bed and then a bunkbed pushed up against wither wall there was a closet off to one side and a bathroom off to the other.

"Tomorrow we start our fall festival, we do it every year to raise money to help autistic children, we work with a lot of autistic kids here."

"Yeah our dad told us, he said he got Hidalgo from you guys," I said, "Rider autistic and he's been riding at dad's house."

"Oh, do you guys wanna help out tomorrow, I'm sure granny wouldn't mind, you could help me give rides." Abby said as she climbed up on the top bunk.

"Sure that'd be awesome." Riley said. It took us awhile to fall asleep cause we were joking and laughing so much but dad came in and said if we didn't stop he would have us ride back to Forks on top of the plan.

I loved this part of my family already, and I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Rosalie's POV

I walked out onto Emmett's mother's front porch and sat on the swing. I looked out into the yard the girls where playing football with Emmett, there uncle and there cousin's, they had been having so much fun since we came here. They loved helping out around the farm, and with the festival there granny was having. It was almost as if they'd been here there whole lives.

"You've done a great job with those kids Rose, " Emmett's sister Kacy came and sat on the swing beside me, "I don't see how you handle all three of them alone. I can barely keep track of Lilly by myself." she laughed.

"Your brothers a big help, not just with girls but with Rider too." I told her.

"He's been wanting kids for awhile now Rose, he just never met the right girl after you." Kacy said, "He called me as soon as he found out about the girls. He was so happy, he finally had the kids he wanted, and you were back." Kacy smiled at me.

"Yeah, we've talked about that, I'm still not sure what I wanna do. I'm not the same girl I was when I left."

"He knows that, and he doesn't care. Your still Rose, and he still loves you." Kacy got up and walked into the house. I knew she was right about Emmett and I still loved him to , maybe more so now then I did before, but was I ready for that?

"Hey mom it's time for the hayride are you coming?" Riley asked as she ran up to the porch.

"Yeah let's go."

Emmett's POV

Our last night at momma's Ranch we went on a hayride, it was part of the fall festival momma threw every year. Luke was driving the tractor with Rider in his lap, Austin, Abby, Riley and Ragen we're all sitting at the back of the wagon, and Kacy, Jessie, Lilly, Rose, and I were sitting in the front with Momma.

"I'm so happy ya'll brought the girls down, and Rider too. Ya'll with have to come back for thanksgiving and Christmas, unless you have other plans." Momma said.

"We'll make time for you momma, I promise." I hugged her and kissed her head. The wagon stopped and Lucas and Rider got down from the tractor.

"Alright everyone, there's a few fires going, and some tables with food and dranks. We'll head back to the house in about an hour." Lucas said and everyone got off the wagon. I began walking toward the fire when someone grabbed my hand.

"I love you daddy." Ragen said before hugging me. "Thank you so much for bringing us here, I've had such a good time."

"I love you too Ragen, I'm glad you like it here." I hugged her back and then she ran to catch up with the others. I looked around and found Rose standing by the fire, I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey Em." she said.

"Hey, I just talked to Ragen, she said she had a good time here." I told her.

"They all have, I can tell." Rosalie turned to face me. "I had a good time here to."

"I'm glad you did Rose." I said.

"Emmett, I'm ready to start trying to make things work with you. I think it'd be good for the girls and Rider and….for me." Rosalie looked up at me.

"Seriously Rose?" I asked her, she nodded in response. I leaned down and kissed her, and this time she kissed me back. I waited so long for my second chance with Rose and now I was getting it, and not only a second chance with Rose but I was also getting a chance to have a family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Ragen's POV

Things have been great since we got back from grandma McCarthy's, mom and dad were back together and life was good. We were getting ready for our first Thanksgivings in Forks, we were going to have two this year, one with mom's family and one with dad's. Riley and I were extremely excited nana Esme had been teaching us how to cook so we would be able to help out with Thanksgiving. Riley and I were making dessert for both Thanksgivings and we were super excited about it.

"So apparently Nessie's boyfriend and some other locals are gonna be at grandpa's and grandma's for thanksgiving. Grandma said she use to babysit them and she feels like they're here other grandkids." Riley said as we worked on our food.

"I wonder if the one that tried to get me to come party with him will be there, You know he never called about another party." I said.

"What a shame." we both laughed and got back to work.

The next day was grandma and grandpa's Thanksgivings. We dressed in the outfits mom had bought us specifically for today. When everyone was ready and we had everything loaded into the car we headed for grandma and grandpa's. Dad was already there when we arrived and the driveway was full of car's. Mom got Rider out and Riley and I got the food. We walked up to the house and where we were greeted by grandma and grandpa.

"You all can put the food in the kitchen, girls the rest of the kids are in the back room." grandma said. Riley and I nodded, before heading to the kitchen and putting the food up. We then headed to the back room to find the other kids. Nessie's boyfriend Taylor, the boy from Nana's, another boy, and a girl where all sitting in the back room.

"Hey look Ragen it's Taylor and partyboy from nana's" Riley said as we walked into the room.

"It is partyboy isn't, I'd almost forgotten what he looked like, since he never called us about another party." Ragen and I sat down on the loveseat against the far wall.

"Hey I didn't know how to get a hold of you. I asked Jackson but he wouldn't give me your number, and my name's Embry, not partyboy."

"Oh okay then Embry, who are your other friends?" Riley asked.

"This is Seth and Leah, they're Taylor's cousins." he said. "Your grandma use to babysit all of us."

"Yeah she told us that. Are any of you going to be at nana's tomorrow for dinner?" I asked.

"Just me and Embry." Taylor said. I nodded and looked at Riley who was smiling.

"Kids it's time to eat." grandpa called from the other room. Everyone got up and headed for the door, Embry grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Give me your number before you so I can call you for the net party." he said pulling out his phone.

"Alright but I want your's too, so I know who's calling, partyboy." I tool my phone out of my pocket. "Smile for your picture." I said holding the phone up, Embry just smirked.

"Your turn." I gave him a small smile and then we exchanged numbers. Riley was waiting at the door for us.

"I thought it would look a little odd, you too being the last one's out of the room." she said and we laughed.

Rosalie's POV

One thanksgiving down one to go. Last night at mom's and dad's went great other then the fact that every child over the age of twelve was texting the entire time. Tonight was the dinner at Esme's and Carlisle, it would be the kids first but not mine, Alice use to invite me every year.

"Momma, momma look I gots dressed all by myself." Rider said coming into the kitchen. "Riley only helped me find the clothes."

"That's good Ri." I looked at him and he had done a good job the only problem was that he missed a few buttons on his shirt. "Here let mommy fix this." I said.

"What time are we gonna be at nana's mom? Nessie wants to know." Ragen asked as she and Riley came into the kitchen, phones glues to their hands.

"We'll be there in about twenty minutes." I told her, "Oh, and girls, no phones when we get there, okay?"

"Yes momma.' they said in unison.

"Alright then let's go."

Emmett, Bella and Edward had beat us to the house but Alice and Jasper hadn't made it there yet. Rider fell asleep on the car ride there so I had the girls get the food and his bag out of the car while I attempted to get him out with out waking him. Esme saw us coming for the door and opened it for us.

"You can lay him down in Emmett's old room, Rose." Esme said.

"Thank you Esme." I headed upstairs for the first time since I'd come home. I walked up the stairs and down the hall to the third door on the left. I opened the door to find the room exactly like it had been seventeen years ago. I laid Rider down on the bed, and then looked around the room. Poster of bands and football players covered every wall, the shelves where filled Emmett's many trophy's. I was reading what each of them was for when someone's arms snaked around y waist, making me jump a little.

"Mom said you'd brought Rider up here." Emmett said. "Sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay, you just startled me a bit." I looked over at Rider. "It'll be awhile before he wakes up."

"Will he be okay, if you leave him up here?" I nodded and we headed downstairs. Edward and Bella where sitting on the loveseat and we sat on the couch across from them.

"The girls went outside with Ness and the boys." Bella said.

"I figured they would, Ragen's been texting that Call boy since we left mom and dad's last night." I told them.

"Embry's a good kid," Edward said, "most of the time. We do see him in the E.R, a bit but that's because him and Taylor fill the need to fallow in Jacob's footsteps."

"As long as Ragen donsen't do like I did and fallow right beside them. I spent a few nights in the emergency for stupid stuff me and Jake did." I said.

"I do believe there was on year I saw you ten times." Carlisle said coming into the room and sitting with us. "I do believe the strangest thing I saw out of the two of you was the day you both broke the same leg in the same spot at the same time. You were cliff dirt bike rridig if I remember correctly."

"Yep, we even go to share a recovery room." I laughed. "Bella I'm pretty sire you were with us that day."

"Yeah I'm the one that called the hospital, you know cause I would never had rode on of those bikes." she said.

"Uh-huh sure." I rolled my eyes. "I just hope Jake hasn't given them the bikes."

"No way in hell is either of those girls getting on a bike." Emmett said. "If I knew I could stop them they wouldn't even be talking to boys."

"Well listen to you mister "I'm gonna sleep with the whole cheer squad before I graduate high school." That was you wasn't it?" Edward laughed.

"That's exactly why, I know how a teenage boy thinks." Emmett told him, and we all laughed.

"Look who I found in the kitchen." Esme came out holding Rider. She put him down and he came and climbed up in my lap. "Alice and Jasper are here now too if you all would like to eat in a minute."

When everyone was settled at the table and all phones where put away Carlisle stood up and said prayer.

"Thank you for allowing us all to be here today and for the meal we are about to receive. But thank you the most for allowing the rest of our family to come home to us. Amen."

"Amen." we all said, before we had our first family dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Ragen's POV

I woke Saturday morning in my room at dad's, sunlight was shinning through the window. Dad was at work so Riley and I had the house to ourselves. Riley wasn't in bed so I got up to go look for her. As I walked down the stairs I could hear voices, I walked around fallowing them to the kitchen. Riley was there with Jackson, Nessie, Taylor, Seth, and Embry.

"Thanks for telling me about the company sis." I said as I walked over and sat on the edge of the counter.

"They literally just walked in the door." Riley told me.

"We came to see if you two want to come to a party tonight down at the beach." Embry said.

"Uh-huh and why couldn't you call, I did give you my number, didn't I." I shot him a glare.

"Well ya see I was already with your cousins, and Nessie was heading over here anyway."

"I was not, I was going to Jackson house to talk to Aunt Alice." Nessie said. "But anyway, I already asked your dad and he said it was okay, I told him I would take you over Aunt Alice's if you were going."

"Well I'm in, I haven't been to a party since we moved out here, I just need to change out of these P.J.'s. What about you Riley?" I turned to my sister.

"Well I might as well." she said.

"Alright go change and then we'll head over to Aunt Ali's" Nessie told us.

The boys headed down to Taylor's house while we headed to Alice's for a girl day. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper didn't live very far from nana and pawpaw, in a two story brick house. There was a little yappy Chihuahua at jumping up and down at the door when we walked up on the porch. Nessie opened the door and the dog started to growl and show it's teeth.

"Oh Burrito your just so terrifying, all five pounds of you." she said. "He won't bite, he just likes to pretend he's a big dog."

"Ness is that you?" Aunt Ali called from somewhere in the house.

"No it's three murders, but don't worry, your viscous dog has scared me away." Nessie led us through the house to the den where Aunt Ali was sitting on the couch with another small dog.

"Sorry about Burrito, he's not as well mannered as Cheche." Aunt Ali said as we sat down on the couch with her. "So you girls are going to your first La Push party tonight. Of course you'll need something to wear." Alice said with a smile.

"That's why we came to you Aunt Ali." Nessie said with a smile.

"Well then look's like it's time for an Auntie and niece shopping trip. Let's go girls."

Aunt Alice was the queen of shopping. She could grab an outfit off the rack and it be the right size and be something you fell in love with. She could also pick up things you would never think about wearing and pair them with something and make it seem amazing. For Nessie she picked up she picked a pair of black jean's, a white low cut shirt with a black swirl design on it, and some black and white converse. Riley had gone with blue jeans, a white tank under a brown sweater that hung off one of her shoulders, and brown Ugg's. For me Alice found a pair of ripped up, faded blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with ripped at the sleeves and neckline, with some black puma's.

"Well I think you girl's look good enough to impress some native boys." Alice said with a smile. "But don't tell your daddy's I said that." Aunt Ali drove us back to her house so we could get Nessie's car and then head over to the beach. The sun was starting to go down and the temperature was droping from today's warm sixty to a cool forty. When we got to the beach the guys and some other people where already there and had a fire going. Taylor ran up to the car when he saw us pull up, Embry, Jackson and Seth where close behind him.

"About time you girls got here." Taylor said giving Nessie a kiss. "I do have to say it was worth the wait." he smiled and led Nessie toward the beach.

"Welcome to La Push cousins, now I hate to leave you but I do believe someone I need to talk to pulled up." Jackson hugged us then walked to a group of girls had parked.

"Are you ladies ready to go join the party?" Embry asked offering me his hand.

"Sure." I took his hand and he led me down to the fire, Riley and Seth close behind. Embry and I sat on a blanket, I assumed he had put down, by the fire. Riley and Seth were sitting close to us caught up in there own conversation.

"So why did your mom decide to move back here?" Embry asked.

"She and my step dad split, and she couldn't work and take care of Rider at the same time. Childcare for a child with autism is more expensive then childcare for other children and we couldn't offered it." I told him.

"Did you want to move?" he asked.

"No I was happy in Arizona, I had friends there, I loved school, I was co-captain of the volleyball team with Ri. The only bad thing about Arizona was Royce."

"Did you have a boyfriend back there?" I turned to face him, looking at him in the fire light. His tan skin, chin length black hair and brown eyes. He was cute, not someone I would usually considered dating, but he seemed like he could change y mind about guys like him.

"No, I didn't, Riley did but he broke with her when he found out about the move." "What a jerk."

"Yeah he was." I looked over at Riley and Seth. "Looks like she's getting over him though."

"Seth's a good guy, if they date he'll treat her right. If not your dad will probably beat his ass." we both laughed.

The party was fun, I had a great time with Embry he was a sweat guy. Riley had disappeared with Seth halfway through the night and didn't reaper until about twenty minutes before we left. Nessie asked her about and she said they were just talking. Mom's car was at dad's when we got there, Ness dropped us off and then headed home.

"We're home." Riley said as we walked in the door.

"Riley, Ragen you is home." Rider came running into the front hall and hug us both. "Mommy and Emmett is in the living room." Rider took our hands and pulled us to the living room where mom and dad where sitting.

"Did you girls have a good time?" momma asked as we sat down on the loveseat.

"Yeah mom it's was great." Riley said. "We even made some new friends." Riley said, and we both tried to hide a grin as dad made a face.

"I'm glad you girls had fun." he said. "Now come give me a hug, your momma's gota get home and get you kids to bed."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**Rosalie's POV**

Christmas and New Years had passed in a flash. The girls had finally found some friends to spend time with and Rider was always busy with Esme, I found myself with a lot of free time on my hands. Emmett of course tried to spend as much time with me as possible, he was determined to make things work between us. It was nice having Emmett around, he helped a lot and the girls and Rider seemed happier with him around.

"Rose." Emmett called as he walked in the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen Em." I said. He made his way through the house and joined me in the kitchen.

"Where are the kids?" he asked.

"Rider is with Esme, Riley is with Nessie, and Ragen's down at the beach with Embry."

"She's out with him bu herself, why didn't Riley go with her, or Jackson?"

"Well Emmett I'm pretty sure it's date." I told him.

"She's to young to date." Emmett said.

"No she isn't, she's almost seventeen, and besides he's an improvement over the guys she was talking to Arizona."

"I just don't like it." Emmett plopped down in one of the chairs.

"Well you're really not going to like the fact that Riley's got a date with Seth tomorrow night." I told him going over and sitting in his lap.

"I hate not being around them all the time I feel like I'm still missing a lot." he said. "I was thinking Rose, that maybe you and the kids could move into my place." Shocked I turned to face him. "I mean it makes since, it's closer to both our parent's, and work, Rider would have full access to Hidalgo and there's more room there."

"Your serious about this." he nodded. "You know what will happen if Rider takes badly to the move, the way he'll act. He may see you as the bad guy, he may hate you." I told him.

"We won't know unless we try, and I think he'll be okay with it, he's already use to my place. He'll just have to adjust to living there full time." Emmett said kissing me. "I think it'll be good for everyone."

"Okay then, let's give it a try." I told him.

**Ragen's POV**

Embry was an amazing guy, he was sweet and funny, so much better then most of the guys in my old town. He was so laid back, it was so easy just hanging out with him.

"So why'd you guys move back here?" he asked as we walked along the beach.

"Mom's ex, Rider's dad, he's a jackass. He hated the fact the Rider's autistic it didn't fit into his vision of a perfect family. He took it out on all of us, he would yell at us kids, and he hit mom a few times. Mom divorced him, and we tried to live in Arizona on our own but it was to expensive." I told him. "So grandpa found mom a job here and we moved."

"Do you miss Arizona?" he asked.

"Sometimes I do. I miss the sun, and how warm it was, but the people here are a lot nicer. I guess it's the small town attitude, everyone's just so friendly here."

"Yeah one of the few good things about small town life." he laughed. "I should probably get you home, I'd hate to keep you out to late on our first date." Embry drove me to my house and although I was hoping for a kiss I didn't' get one, cause dad's jeep was in the driveway. "Mom, dad I'm home." I called as I walked in the front door.

"We're in the kitchen." mom said. I walked into the kitchen where mom was cooking and Riley and dad where sitting at the kitchen table. "Did you have fun?" mom asked.

"Yeah I did, Embry's a nice guy." I told her sitting down at the table. "Is dad staying for dinner?"

"Yes I am, we've all got something's to talk about." he said as the doorbell rang. "That's probably mom and Rider, I'll get it."

"What's going on?" I asked Riley.

"They wouldn't say." she said. Dad came back in the kitchen with Rider and moment's later mom served dinner.

"So I was talking to you mom today and we had an idea." dad said.

"Your dad and I thought that since things are going so well with all of us that maybe, we should all move in together." mom said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 14. **

**Emmett's POV**

I loved having Rose and the kids living at my place, it made me feel more connected with them, like I always knew what was going on. With them living here I was also learning how to live with three girls. Both bathrooms in my house were always cluttered my hair thing, makeup and cloths. I couldn't in any room with out smelling flower scented candles and air fresheners, I realized that my bachelor pad days were officially over. Having Rider there helped, he was a boy and although he'd been raised in a house of women he was just as sloppy as I was. He left the toilet seat up, burped, and left his dirty socks everywhere. I couldn't help but laugh when Rosalie would get aggravated and complain because she sounded so much like my mother.

"Damn it." A hot strightner feel off the bathroom counter and onto my barefoot. "Riley, Ragen get down here." I yelled. Rider made it to me before they did and giggled,

"Sissy's in trouble, aren't they daddy?" he said. I loved that he'd started calling me daddy, I'd already thought of him as a son, and his doctor said for him to make that connection with me meant that he must trust me a lot.

"Yep Rider they are." I walked to the living room him close behind me. The girls walked downstairs fallowed by Nessie, who I had forgotten was here.

"What is it dad?" Riley asked.

"Who left the strightner in the bathroom on?" I asked. They looked at each other, waiting for the other one to say something. "The thing feel off and burnt my foot."

"Sorry dad but it wasn't us." Ragen said. "We did our hair and Ness's before we came home this morning."

"Well it sure wasn't me or Rider." I said.

"It was me Emmett." Rosalie came in from the kitchen. "You can do whatever you were doing girls." they took off upstairs I slunk down on the couch and Rider climbed on top of me, Rose sat beside us.

"Ya know, a month ago, I had no clue what a straightner was called." I told her. "Now I have at least three in my house."

"You'll get use to it," she said, "Rider'll help you deal with it. Won't you Rider?"

"Yeah." he said with a smile. "I almost dropped one on my foot, but I jumped back real fast." he said.

"I'll remember that next time, buddy." I wrapped him in a hug which he squirmed out of.

"Can I got see the horses?" he asked.

"Sure Rider, I'll go with you." I took his hand and let him lead me out to the stables.

**Ragen's POV**

Living with dad was nice but weird all at the same time. Like just now with the strightner, Riley, mom or Rider would have known to be careful not to knock one off even if they weren't really paying attention.

"So is it nice, having your dad around full time?" Nessie asked.

"Sometimes," Riley said, "but when he's playing twenty questions with your boyfriend, not so much." we all laughed.

"I don't see why he'd need to play twenty question's, he's known Seth and Embry since they were in diapers." Nessie said. "But then again dad did the same thing with Taylor."

"That was one thing that was nice about just having mom around, guys aren't as afraid of mom as they are of dad." I said. "Could you imagine what Colt or Austin would have done if they would have met dad?" I asked Riley.

"Oh, Mr. Toughguy and Mr. Don'tfuckwithme, they would have crapped their pants and took off running." Riley said with a giggle. "That would have been nice to see."

**Rosalie's POV**

The move had went smoother then expected, Rider got upset at first but he wanted to be closer to his horsy. He spent almost everyday out at the stables most of the time with Emmett, who had earned the name daddy. Emmett had taken on so much responsibility in that past few months, not just with the girls, but with Rider and me. He wanted to be a dad, and he wanted to be there for all of us.

"Rosalie you in here?" a voice called from the living room.

"Kitchen." I called back, Alice walked into the room a minute later and joined me at the sink where I was washing dishes.

"He's a good dad isn't he?" she asked looking out the window at Emmett and Rider.

"Yeah, I feel so bad that the girls didn't get to find that out sooner." I said. "But he's doing a great job with Rider."

"Yeah he is." she smiled, "So I was thinking that Friday, me and you should have a girls day, shopping, spa day, and some good food. What do you think?"

"Sure Alice, let me see if Emmett or Esme can watch Rider and we can go out."

"Emmett's already said he can take Rider, he want's to spend some time with him and the girls." Alice said.

"Okay it's a date." I told her.

"Alright then, see you Friday." Alice turned and walked out of the kitchen. "Ness, your dad called me and said to have your ass home in an hour." she yelled before walking out of the house. The girls were in the kitchen second later.

"Was that aunt Alice" Riley asked,

"Yeah she just left." I told them, "You should probably head home Ness, before you dad has an aneurism. Girls can you go get your dad and Rider, tell 'em to wash up for dinner."

"Sure mom."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Emmett's POV

I had Alice take Rose out for the day so I could talk to the kids. Everything had been going really well lately and I was thinking it was time for us to finally get married. I loved Rose and the kids with all my heart and I wanted our family to finally be whole.

"Ragen, Riley this is your ten minute warning, be ready or Rider and I will leave you." I called up the stairs.

"Will we really leave them daddy?" Rider asked.

"Probably not, but it's fun to scare them." I smiled and he laughed. "Now lets get your shoes on." Rider ran off to get his shoes and brought them to me. I sat him on the counter and put his shoes on him. I'm glad I have a chance to be a father to him even if I wasn't given that chance with my girls.

Luckly everyone was ready to leave the house one time, something that was rarity with my girls. I was taking them out to so I could ask them what they thought about me asking their mom to marry me.

Ragen's POV

Dad was taking us out for lunch today, which I was happy about. I loved spending time with him. Mom wasn't with us today though, Aunt Alice had wanted to take her shopping, something Riley was upset over. Aunt Alice promised to bring her back some shoes though.

"Where are we going to eat?" Riley asked after we'd been in the car for awhile.

"It's a surprise." dad told her, and she stuck her tongue out a him.

"That's not nice sissy." Rider said.

"Sorry Ri." she giggled.

Dad ended up taking us to a little Italian place in Port Angles. The waitress was really nice but a huge flirt. She led us to our table walking in front of dad and swishing her hips the whole time. She took our drink orders and then smiled at dad.

"Let me know when your ready to order, hun." she said. Riley made a face at me. She checked back on us every few minutes until we were ready to order, then she disappeared for awhile.

"So girls I was needing to talk to ya'll about something." Dad said.

"What is it dad?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about asking your mom to marry me." he said, mine and Riley's mouths dropped. "I wanted to see what the two of you thought before I asked her."

"OHMIGOD!" Riley yelled, "you should ask her."

"Yeah," I agreed, "then we'd be like a real family."

"I'm glad you two are happy about it, but what about Rider?" he asked.

"Rider, you want Emmett to be your daddy forever don't you?" Riley asked.

"Yes, I love daddy." Rider said.

"Well then that settles it, dad your gonna marry mom." I told him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**Ragen's POV**

Aunt Alice took us dress shopping the next week, Riley, Nessie, and I were extremely excited. It seemed to take Alice a little longer then usually to find the right dress, but of course she did. Alice found us three matching dresses, they were dark purple satin, ball gowns with a sweetheart neck line, we all loved them. Alice bought us a few more things before taking us home.

"Did you girls find dresses?" dad asked as we walked through the door.

"Yes and there amazing!" Riley squealed. "I can't wait." I laughed at my twin as she ran up the stairs.

"You'd think she was getting married.' I said as I plopped down on the couch next to him. He wrapped me in a hug.

"It better not be her wedding for a few more years, or yours." he kissed the top of my head.

"Where's mom and Rider?" I asked.

"They went out to dinner with your grandma I do believe." he said. "We are going over to granny and Pawpaw's tonight." he looked at me. "So go tell your sister to get ready." I walked upstairs and told Riley our plans for the night we changed and went downstairs to meet up with dad. "You girls ready?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Let's go." Riley took my hand and lead me out the door dad following behind. The ride to granny and pawpaw was filled by Riley describing the dresses in full detail dad tried to seem interested. I laughed to myself as we pulled into the driveway. Nessie was waiting outside on the porch with Taylor, Seth, Jackson, and Embry.

"I didn't know my lovely stalk would be joining us tonight." I said before he gave me a kiss.

"Watch it Call." dad said walking past us, and we all busted out laughing.

"If I get that for a peck on the lips I'd hate to see happens if he ever catches making out." Embry said as we walked in the house, Jackson put his hand on Embry's shoulder.

"Dude if that happens you won't ever have to worry about having kids." Embry stopped in his tracks and we all laughed as we walked into the living room.

"Have you picked a date for the wedding yet Emmett?" Granny asked leading us into the dinning room where a feast was waiting.

"The twenty-eighth of this month." Dad told her. "We want to get it done before the girls have to go back to school."

"Everything's going to be perfect Rose and I are going dress shopping tomorrow." Aunt Ali smiled. "Bella's hard at work on the venue, although she'll probably need your help mom."

"Of course." Granny said.

After dinner, Riley, Nessie, Jackson, Taylor, Seth, Embry and I went outside and built a small fire. We sat there and talked for awhile before I pulled Embry to the side.

"Do you wanna be my date for the wedding?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I'd have to wear a tux and I'm not sure your worth that." he pretended to be thinking about it and I smacked his arm. "Of course it'd be my pleasure." I kissed him, he looked around before wrapping his arms around me and depend the kiss.

"Here comes dad." Riley warned as the house door opened.

"Let's head home girls." he called, we told everyone goodbye and headed home.

_Rosalie's POV_

Alice and I went dress shopping the day after she took the girls, I was nervous and excited all at the same time. In a few weeks I would be marrying my high school sweetheart after spending seventeen years apart. I would be completing my broken family and giving my kids a father worth having. My life has never been better. Alice and I walked around the store for hours before we found the perfect dress. It's was strapless with a fitted bodice and ball gown bottom, it had an intricate design beaded on it, and I loved it. After we found Alice and went out to eat at and Italian restaurant that was close by.

"So how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm amazing," I sighed, "I never thought this would happen and now it's just weeks away. It's almost like a dream."

"Well let's hope you don't wake up cause my brother will be heart broken if you and those kids leave." Alice laughed. "It's amazing how well everything turning out. Your finally getting the family you always wanted."

"It only took me seventeen years to get it." I laughed. "Were finally gonna be sister's Ali." I hugged her.

"I know, I love you so much Rosie." she said. "Your making my brother a happy man, and you've given me to of the best Barbie dolls ever with those girls of yours." We both laughed finished our meal and headed home.

It was late when I walked in the front door, the kids were already in bed but Emmett was waiting up on the couch. I walked over and sat with him leaning back against his chest.

"You didn't have to wait up for me." I told him. He wrapped his arms around me. "I know but I wanted to." he kissed the top of my head.

"Did you and Rider find suits today." I asked him.

"Yes and he is extremely excited to be the ring barer. As far as he's concerned he has the most important part." Emmett chuckled. "Did you find a dress."

"Yes I did, it's at Alice's house." I told him, "I didn't want you are the girls trying to get a sneak peek."

"Your not gonna let them see it either." he asked.

"No, I know Ragen, she'll tell you if you ask." I laughed.

"That's true." he hugged me. "Let's head up to bed." I nodded and we headed to the room.

**A/N: Next chapter is the wedding. Leave me some reviews you guys. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**Rosalie POV**

Today was the day, a new start for my family the day we all come together. I was filled emotion, happiness, excitement, nervousness. The girls had been jumping off the walls all morning, it was hard for Alice to get them to sit still long enough to do their hair and makeup. Rider was glued to Emmett's side, so I hadn't seen him all morning. Alice was working on my makeup now just minutes before the wedding started.

"Alright Rose, your all finished." Ali said, I heard the girls giggling across the room, "So help me if any of you smuged your makeup." Alice said truning to them. I looked in the mirror, Alice really was amazing.

"It's time girls." Esme said stepping through the door. I nodded and we all walked downstairs. We lined up at the door and I watched as the others walk through Rider and my mom, Alice , Bella, Nessie, and Riley and Ragen walked out together. I looped arms with my father and stood at the door as the wedding march began.

I looked toward the alter, my family waiting for me. Rider jumping up and down holding onto to Jasper's hand, Ragen and Riley smiling back at me, and Emmett waiting for me, watching me with love in his eyes. This is it, I'm finally marrying the love of my life.

**Emmett's POV**

I watched as my family came walking toward me. First rider carrying the rings smiling as he almost rain toward me. Then my girls, they were beautiful just like there mom, walking side by side. They each kissed me on the cheek before taking there place. When the wedding march started I looked to the door and saw Rosalie. Alice had out done herself to day, I mean Rose was always beautiful, but there in that dress walking toward me, she looked amazing. She was smiling, as she made it up to me took her hand as the preacher led us in our vows.

Everyone cheered as he announced us husband and wife, I looked around both Esme and mom had tears in their eyes. Dad was smiling, Rosalie's parents couldn't look happier. I kissed my wife before walking back down the aisle with my family.

**Ragen's POV**

I have a family now, a real family, one that will all be happy in. My mom and dad are now officially married and I couldn't be any happier. The wedding was beautiful, but I knew it would be. The reception was held in the backyard of granny and pawpaw's house. Alice had it decortade for the occasion, Roses of every color filling the space. A dance floor was set up in the middle of the yard, a bar was on the patio along with a buffet table and plenty of table and chairs. I watched as my parents took there first dance together, and someone snaked their arms around my waste.

"Congratulations." Embry kissed my cheek and I turned to face him. "You have a family."

"And a boyfriend that loves me, yeah I think life's pretty complete right now." I told him

"Riley, Ragen get out here so you can attempt a father daughter dance." I heard Ali say from the DJ booth. I walked out to meet dad and Riley, we laughed after standing there for an awkward moment, Carlisle walked up to join us.

"Might I suggest that you split the dance, Riley first then Ragen?" he said, dad agreed and twirled Riley away. "May I have this dance." Pawpaw asked.

"Of course." I danced with Pawpaw for half the song then Riley and I switched and I had my father daughter dance.

"All my girls look so lovely tonight." dad said kissing the top of my head. "Rider looks pretty good too."

"Thanks dad." I smiled at him. "I'm so happy right now, seems like moving back here was the best thing for us after all."

"I'm sure glade you did." The song ended and Embry came up to dance with me, dad reluctantly let me go with him. Rider was dancing with Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward, laughing and smiling like I'd never seen before. I danced with Embry for awhile and before dancing with all of three of my uncles. When we left that night I was extremely tired and passed out as soon as I hit the bed.

Mom dad didn't take a long honeymoon, they spent a week in California before coming home, afraid Rider couldn't take much more then that. He was thrilled when they came in the door running up and hugging them both. They gave us all souvenirs and told us how they missed us, and I couldn't but think this was how it was always meant to be. That we had to go through all the trouble and pain to get to where we are today. Things where only going to go up from here and I was excited to see what happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

**1 year later**

**Ragen's POV**

We were waiting at the hospital had been all day, Riley having to push Rider in a wheelchair to keep him entertained. I don't remember things taking this long when Rider was born but then again I was younger then. Dad was back with mom, they wouldn't let us go back though and that kinda pissed me off.

"Do we have babies yet?" Embry asked as he sat down beside me.

"I wouldn't know if did." I said rather loudly casting a glance at the nurse who refused to let me see my mother. "They act like I'm gonna try and take the babies if I go in there, I'm there freaking big sister."

"They're just doing there job babe." he put his arm across my shoulders. "Have you made you decision yet?" I knew he would ask that, and for the first time in months I had an answered. Was moving for college are staying here?

"I'm gonna go," he looked upset. "and your gonna come with me. I'll live off campus, me, you, Riley, and Seth can find a place." I looked over at him.

"Of course." he hugged me. "As long as your dad doesn't kill me."

"I already talked to him, he's fine with it as long as we have separate bedrooms." I laughed.

"Embry!" Rider came running over and jumped in Embry's lap. "The babies still not here yet." he told him.

"They'll be here soon buddy." Embry told him. Rider crossed over to my lap and snuggled against me, we all sat there for awhile before dad came to get us.

"They're here." he said motioning for us to come with him. Riley and I jumped up, I still had Rider in my arms, and we hurried to follow him to mom's room. Mom smiled when we came in, she was holding them both close to her.

"Hey guys," she said, "Come on in."

**Rosalie's POV**

This two had made me wait the longest for sure but holding them in my arms now I knew it was worth it. I'd sent Emmett to get the kids, Rider was so excited to be a big brother, Riley and Ragen we're just excited they were twins. The were almost running when they came in the room and I held back my laughed.

"Hey guys, come on in." I said and they walked slowly up to the bed. Rider climbed from Ragen's arms onto the edge and crawled up till he could see their faces. "Meet your little brother and sister, Ryan and Romy." I told him.

"They is so little." Rider said, leaning over them. "Was me that little?"

"You were a little smaller." I told him and he laughed before going to Emmett. Riley and Ragen came up to the bed, Ragen picking up Romy and Riley taking Ryan.

"They're so cute." Ragen said.

"Adorable, but they're twins so what more could be expected of them." Riley said with a smile, causing me to laugh. My family was complete now, I had two amazing girls that were going to college in the fall, an amazingly sweet son, and two brand new babies. Not to mention the love of my life to get me through everything

We'd been through pain and hurt, surprise and happiness, joy and laughter, and we were better for it. This was how we came together, this was how we became a family.

**THE END**


End file.
